


#Power

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, Broken Friendship, Dark Neville Longbottom, Evil, Gen, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: People still flocked to harry. He was a hero too. And he was going to prove it to the world.
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993





	#Power

Neville stood towering above them all, the sword of Gryffindor in his hand glinting as the blood dripped down and onto the cold stone.

“For the longest time, I wanted to be just like you. But now, _now I know better._ Nobody can ever be as strong or as powerful as _the great Harry Potter.”_

All he had ever wanted in life was to be known for something, _anything._ To be loved, to be admired, _to be respected._

He had thought that when he finally got to go to Hogwarts, _to get away from his over controlling family,_ that he could be free, free to make friends of his own away from his domineering grandmother.

No. That hadn’t happened. Because of the _Golden Trio._

Ronald Weasley, the whining, whinging poor freckled ginger kid. No family money left to spare for the sixth child, afterall. He never really had much talent; no skills, no big dreams or aspirations, _just a useless layabout._

Hermione Granger, muggleborn know-it-all. Big hopes and dreams that her personality meant she’d never get to do, no real friends as she didn’t have any more personality than ‘teacher’s pet,’ she was destined to end up in some low paying job in the creature rights office that everybody ignored.

And finally the crowning member, _the great Harry Potter._ Famous and well regarded all around the world due to an event that he had no real impact on. Barely passed his classes, skirting by with his fame and using Granger’s work.

With the _Golden Trio_ taking up all the attention of everyone, he was inconsequential, _an afterthought._ Nobody wanted to be friends with short, pudgy Neville; with the strict Gran and crazy uncles. After all, why be friends with Neville when you could be friends with _Harry Potter._

But he could live without friends, he had done for all his previous years of life. It wouldn’t be a new thing.

He thought that maybe he could prove his worth by showing how well he could do in all his classes - he hadn’t even had a chance. With Gran making him take _his father’s_ wand he was already doomed, _the wand chooses the wizard,_ unless your Gran wants you to be the replacement for her catatonic son. Then you don’t get a choice.

He couldn’t have all the friends he wanted, he couldn’t show off his intelligence. He flew under the radar, he figured that maybe if he tried to befriend the _Golden Trio_ then maybe he could gain some friends, maybe he could climb the class list just a little more.

If he were just a little more of a teacher’s pet like Hermione, if he had just a little more of an ‘I don’t care attitude,’ if maybe he told everyone about his parents then he could be a little bit more like _the great Harry Potter._

Years he tried, _tried so hard._ To be just like them.

But he got tired, and after he had rested and thought it all over. _He got angry._

Why should _they_ have all the friends? Why should _they_ have all the knowledge? Why should _they_ have all the glory?

He knew what they really were, _they were just selfish._

He knew what he had to do, he bided his time. Voldemort actually being _alive_ had been a slight hitch in his plans, but nothing that would derail his plans. _Obviously_ the _Golden Trio_ just _had_ to deal with him, all he had to do was stay out the way and wait for the inevitable downfall to happen.

Being a part of the final battle hadn’t been a part of the plan. But he always knew when to roll with the punches and this could quite possibly be his crowning hour. Harry _dying_ had been a shock, but nevertheless he had celebrated silently inside as one contender was already down. But no, It couldn’t have been that _simple_ . He had to have _miraculously_ survived, just to spite him. Oh well, just another person to remove once the battle was over.

When he cut off the snake head he felt a rush of power through him, it was at that moment he knew that he would get what he wanted, _no matter what_ . The feeling, _the power_ that he held in that one moment, the swift swing of the sword.

He had spent years being ignored and ridiculed, but he had spent that time wisely. 

He had studied, he had practiced, he grew _stronger_.

Nobody had given him _anything_ of worth in life, now he was going to take it.

He stood towering above them all, many having collapsed to the floor in relief that the battle was over. He stared at the sword of Gryffindor in his hand as it glinted in the low light cast from the fires surrounding them. He watched as blood dripped down off it and onto the cold stone below, staining it, marking it for years to come _, a warning._

It was his turn to speak, “For the longest time, I wanted to be just like you. But now, _now I know better._ Nobody can ever be as strong or as powerful as _the great Harry Potter.”_

He held the glistening red sword in one hand and grasped his twisted wand from it's holster in his left.

With everybody's weary attention on him he started cursing; no man, woman or child would stand in his way today.

He had felt a mere taste of power and respect today when cutting off Nagini's head - now he _wanted_ more.

He was getting it whether people liked it _or_ _not._


End file.
